¿Querrás bailar conmigo?
by luxx
Summary: One-shot RHr... para quienes crean que nunca es demasiado tarde:)


Hola!!! Lo sé, lo sé ¿que hago escribiendo chorradas cuando debería estar actualizando? Es que alguien secuestró mi inspiración... y el capítulo 10 está más que atascado. Aún así no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar. 

Por lo demás, aquí hay un mini-fic que se me ocurrió hace un rato en plena paranoia navideña. Lo escribí pensando en Ron y Hermione, pero como no puse nombres la pareja es sustituible por la que queráis... todo es cuestión de imaginación. Y la ubicación... lo que tengo en mente es algo así como un baile dedespedida/graduación/navidad que se celebra unos mesesantes de que acabe el último curso.

Por supuesto, nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Gracias por leerme :)

**"¿Querrás bailar conmigo?"**

Aquella noche de diciembre, él estaba en la habitación, delante del espejo, colocándose el cuello de la camisa por enésima vez, sabiendo de antemano que no lograría la perfección.

_**"This is my December **_

_**this is my time of the year **_

_**this is my December **_

_**this is all so clear"**_

_**(este es mi diciembre, esta es mi época del año.  
Este es mi diciembre,  
está todo tan claro)**_

Aquella noche de diciembre, ella hacía un último intento por controlar los mechones de pelo que salían disparados de su moño dándole un aspecto, desde su punto de vista, desaliñado.

_**"This is my December **_

_**this is my snow covered home **_

_**this is my December **_

_**this is me alone"**_

_**(Este es mi diciembre,  
este es mi hogar cubierto de nieve.  
Este es mi diciembre,  
este soy yo solo)**_

La noche del baile de graduación, él bajó a la sala común e inspiró profundamente mientras miraba el jardín, una vez más, a través de aquella ventana. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no importaba:conocía el paisaje nevado de memoria.

_**"And I **_

_**just wish that **_

_**I didn't feel like there was **_

_**something I missed"**_

_**( Y yo sólo deseo no haberme sentido como si hubiese perdido algo)**_

La noche del baile de graduación, ella bajó las escaleras despacito, fuertemente agarrada a la barandilla y con cuidado para no pisarse la cola del vestido, sin dejar en ningún momento de morderse el labio inferior.

_**"And I **_

_**take back all the things **_

_**I said to make you feel like that"**_

_**(Yrecupero las cosas que te dije para hacerte sentir así)**_

La noche del último baile, él y ella coincidieron a la entrada del gran comedor.

_**"This is my december**_

_**these are my snow covered dreams **_

_**This is me pretending **_

_**this is all I need "**_

_**(Este es mi diciembre,  
estos son mis sueños cubiertos de nieve.  
Este es soy yo fingiendo que esto es todo lo que necesito)**_

-¿Viniste sola?

- Bueno... esperé hasta el último instante que alguien me pidiera que le acompañara, pero ese alguien no lo hizo.

- Oh. Alguien... especial, supongo.

Ella se giró y le miró con sus enormes ojos color canela.

- Sí, muy especial.

**_"And I _**

**_just wish that I didn't feel _**

**_like there was something I missed"_**

**_(Y yo sólo deseo no haberme sentido como si hubiese perdido algo)_**

-¿Y tú, viniste solo?

- Sí... quería pedirle a alguien que fuese mi pareja, pero no tuve valor suficiente. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, era demasiado tarde.

- Alguien... ¿especial?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Luego dejó caer los párpados y susurró:

- No te imaginas hasta que punto.

_**"And I **_

_**take back all the things I said to you"**_

_**(Y yo recupero las cosas que te dije)**_

- Debe ser un poco tonto.

- ¿Quien?

- Él...bueno... el alguien con quien querías venir al baile.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues... que no te lo pidió. Seguro que había un montón de chicos que querían venir contigo... y él no quiso ver lo afortunado que era.

Ella bajó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa de resignación, de cansancio tal vez.

- A veces se comporta como si lo fuera.

_**"And I **_

_**give it all away **_

_**just to have somewhere to go to"**_

_**( Y lo daré todo para tener algún lugar a donde ir)**_

- ¿Cuándo decidiste que era tarde?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que por qué pensaste que era tarde... para pedírselo. ¿Ya tenía acompañante?

- No sé si lo tenía. Pero me di cuenta de que había pasado mi oportunidad... hace tiempo.

Ella le miró, interrogante. No necesitó formular la pregunta para que él le respondiera:

- Hace años que le tenía que haber pedido que fuera mi pareja. Ahora es tarde.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde.

**_"Give it all away _**

**_to have someone _**

**_to come home to"_**

**_(y lo daré todo para tener a alguien al volver a casa)_**

- ¿Querrás bailar conmigo?- preguntó él.

- ¿Ahora? El último baile está acabando...

- ¿El último?- dijo él mientras la cogía suavemente de la mano y la hacía mecerse al compás de los últimos acordes de aquella noche de despedida.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo algo cohibida. Él continuó sin apartar los ojos de los de ella:

- Allí donde suene música, donde cante un pájaro o llore un niño. Donde haya una habitación vacía o un pequeño hueco entre la multitud. Siempre que haya un acontecimiento feliz que celebrar o un motivo por el que busquemos consuelo en los brazos del otro... allí habrá un baile. Y en cada uno de esos momentos, ¿querrás bailar conmigo?.

_**"This is my December **_

_**these are my snow covered dreams **_

_**This is me pretending **_

_**this is all I need"**_

_**(Este es mi diciembre,  
estos son mis sueños cubiertos de nieve.  
este soy yo fingiendo que esto es todo lo que necesito)**_

Ella intentó decir algo, contestarle que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo oir eso, que le quería desde siempre y que no concebía un compañero de baile que no fuese él. Que quería compartir todos aquellos momentos con él. Intentó decirle que le amaba, aunque a veces se comportara como un crio, a pesarde que fuera un cabezota y hubiera tardado siete años en hacerle una pregunta tan simple como aquella.

_**"And I **_

_**just wish that I didn't feel **_

_**like there was something I missed"**_

_**(y yo sólo deseo no haberme sentido como si hubiese perdido algo)**_

_**"And I take back all the things I said to you"**_

_**(Y yo recupero las cosas que te dije)  
**_

Pero no pudo. Todos aquellos sentimientos afloraron repentinamente y las palabras calladas durante años intentaron salir a la vez, trabándosele en la garganta. Los ojos se le humedecieron y las lágrimas que hasta entonces nunca había querido derramar comenzaron a brotar sin control. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia y de desesperación que había sentido en muchas ocasiones. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, por toda la que le embargaba en ese momento.

_**"And I **_

_**just wish that I didn't feel l**_

_**ike there was something I missed"**_

_**(y yo sólo deseo no haberme sentido como si hubiese perdido algo)**_

Y sólo pudo, mientras lloraba y sonreía, agarrarle por el cuello y ponerse de puntillas para besarle. Y sus labios humedecidos le contestaron todo aquello que no había sido capaz de pronunciar en alto.

_**"And I **_

_**take back all the things**_

_**I said to make you feel like that"**_

_**(y yo recupero todas las cosas que te dije para hacerte sentir así)**_

Él sonrió, y cerró los ojos para grabar aquel instante en su memoria.

_**"And I **_

_**give it all away just to have somewhere to go to"**_

_**(y lo daré todo para tener algún lugar al que ir)**_

Ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, para que nadie le arrebatara aquel trocito de felicidad que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado.

_**"Give it all away **_

_**to have someone to come home to"**_

_**(y lo daré todo para tener alguien al volver a casa)**_

Y ambos, fundidos en uno sólo, siguieron bailando aquella noche y muchas a partir de esa, aún después de que los instrumentos musicales fueran guardados en sus fundas y todos se hubieran ido a dormir.

_**"This is my December **_

_**this is my time of the year. **_

_**This is my December **_

_**this is all so clear"**_

_**(Este es mi diciembre, este es mi tempo del año. Este es mi diciembre, esta todo tan claro...)**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que os guste esta paranoia mental mía e intentaré actualizar "Your song" prontito. En cuanto encuentre mi inspiración perdida... Dejadme un review contándome que os pareció. La canción es "My december" de Linkin Park y la traducción es de lo más libre.. pero a veces la traducción literal me suena mal. No os la toméis al pie de la letra. 

Besitos a todo el mundo y ¡feliz 2005! Que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos, porque nunca es demasiado tarde :)


End file.
